Los juegos de la academia
by sofipatch
Summary: Jace esta en el instituto con sus hermanos esperando que comiencen "Los Juegos de la Academia". Se tratan de que la academia mas prestigiosa de todo el mundo envía a 24 cazadores de sombras a un campo de batalla y solo 1 saldrá vivo, pero este año es diferente a los demás. Una chica entrara, una chica llamada Clary, ella tiene un pasado con su familia.
1. Chapter 1

Jace esta en el instituto con sus hermanos esperando que comienzen "Los Juegos de la Academia".

Son muy especiales para el mundo de los nefilim, se tratan de que la academia mas prestigiosa de todo el mundo envia a 24 cazadores de sombras a un campo de batalla y solo 1 saldra vivo, pero este año es diferente a los demas. En un academia en la que solo se atreven a entrar hombres aparece una chica; Clary. Y lo peor de todo ella sale elegida para estos juegos. Pero lo que Jace no sabe es que ella tiene un pasado con su familia y que su aparicion en los juegos y en su vida cambiara hasta el mas minimo detalle y dara vuelta el mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**EL SORTEO:**

Capitulo 1:

-Amo los juegos!-grito Isabelle- Los concursantes son tan...

-LALALALA- canto Alec, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos- No necesito saber

Solté una carcajada, Isabelle siempre se ponía así por los juegos, era inevitable.

-No te rías- Dijo Alec- Deberías apoyarme, eres mi parabatai

-Déjala divertirse-reí

-SILENCIO-Grito isabelle- Sera el sorteo

Inmediatamente nos callamos y miramos la televisión

-Buenaaas tardes nefilims-dijo el presentador de los juegos- Hoy serán escogidos 24 jóvenes de la academia para concursar en el torneo mas peligroso y letal de nuestro mundo. El ganador de los juegos anteriores Andre Blackthorn

-El es super sexy-dijo Isabelle

En la pantalla se mostraba a un chico con pelo castaño, ojos grises luchando contra un demonio en los juegos. Andre apareció en el escenario donde se elegían a los concursantes, no se veía muy bien ya que estaba mas delgado y tenia ojeras muy marcadas, como la mayoría después de participar en los juegos, todos creíamos que que se volvían locos durante los juegos, incluso una vez un ganador dijo que desde su campo de juego se escuchaban los gritos de los otros concursantes cuando eran asesinados por los demonios

El campo de los juegos era individual para cada concursantes, en cada uno ponían demonios para que los concursantes se enfrentaran a ellos. Solo quedaba vivo un concursante el cual elegía un lugar donde vivir en Idris o en un Instituto, y no importaba que edad tenia se le daba un puesto en La Clave.

-Andre elegirá el primer concursante-dijo el presentador, todos miramos expectantes la pantalla del televisor- Mattew Bullblack (NA: acabo de inventar ese nombre).

Sonaron unos aplausos y un chico de pelo negro subió al escenario

Iban en el concursante numero 16, Andre metió su mano en el recipiente de los nombres, saco un papel y lo abrió, sus ojos se agrandaron mostrado sorpresa.

-Clarissa Fairchild-dijo con voz temblorosa, esta vez no hubo aplauso. Una chica pelirroja subió al escenario, era baja y al igual que todos los alumnos de la academia vestía de negro, pero lo mas sorprendente eran sus ojos, de un color verde esmeralda.

-Clary-dijo Alec, sonaba sorprendido.

Esto era extraño, una chica en la academia era extraño, de echo estaba casi seguro que las chicas no estaban permitidas en la academia. Pero lo mas extraño era que parecía que Robert, Maryse, Alec e Isabelle la conocían.

Andre siguió con lo del sorteo pero nosotros ya no prestábamos atención

-¿Quien es Clary?, ¿Como la conocen?-pregunte

-Solía vivir aquí, hasta que tu llegaste.-dijo Alec, mirándome a los ojos- Ella era mi mejor amiga.

Clary Pov:

-Clarissa Fairchild-dijo Andre, mi unico pensamiento en ese momento fue "Mierda". Desearia decir que tube un momento en el que refleccione de como me habia pasado esto, si era el karma o algo, o incluso como venceria a los otros, pero no, lo unico que pense fue "mierda".

Los que tenia alrededor. que por cierto eran nada mas que hombres me miraron sorprendidos, "Claro que lo estan estupida, eres una mujer en la academia la cual acaba de encontrar una sentencia de muerte segura"-pense. Era obvio, quiero decir que de por si y era raro que estuviera en la academia o que me dejaran entrar, primero tuve que hacer una prueba de lo mas dificil donde tenia que luchar contra otro chico. Recuerdo que ese dia los instructores que tomaban las pruebas se rieron de mi, pero cuando lo venci y lo deje tirado en el suelo nadie aplaudio como lo hacian con los otros niños que lo lograban, simplemente me miraron, un silencio incomodo se extedio por la sala, incluso el sonido de una mosca, que por cierto no soporto, hubiera resultado grosero.

Ese silencio fue exactamente lo que sucedia ahora, una persona no deberia experimentar ese silencio tan incomodo nunca en su vida. Pero aquí estaba yo experimentando ese silencio por segunda vez en mi vida.

Me movi para acercarme al escenario, cuando subi el presentador me saludo con abrazo.

-Aqui la participante numero 16, Clarissa Fairchild.-dijo el presentador-La primera chica en los juegos de la academia. Un aplauso por favor

Se produjo un aplauso forzado... esperen, ¿existen los aplausos forzados?. Se lo preguntaria luego a Simon, mi mejor amigo en la academia. En fin como dije se prudujo ese "aplauso forzado".

-Ahora sigamos con lo demas concursantes.-dijo el presentador- Saca otro nombre Andre.

Digamos que la mayoria pensaria que debia estar en blanco en ese momento, que en ese momento debia estar asustada y pensando en lo mala que era mi vida. Pero no, no pensaba en como suicidarme sin dolor alguno, pense en los chicos que habian elegido hasta ahora. Y me di cuenta de que conocia a todos en la academia, la mayoria se me acercaba, ya saben una sola mujer dentro de como 300 chicos adolescentes llenos de hormonas. Pense en como todos ellos eran mis amigos y como ellos siempre me daban consejos de como asesinar a los demonios, (cosa que hacian para agradarme) Todas esas enseñanzas que aprendi gracias a ellos, eso me serviria, con eso podria tratar de no morir, demostrar que una mujer puede hacer lo mismo que los hombres, demostrar que valgo lo suficiente.

Levante la cabeza y mire a la multitud de chicos que habia ahi, luego mire a los otros participantes que jugarian, podria vencerlos, lo sabia. Solo existia un problema, sabia que lo mismo pasaba en la mente de los demas concursantes, ninguno de nosotros queria morir, ninguno queria siquiera participar, por esa razon todos y cada uno (jamas entendi esa frase) de nosotros haria lo que fuera por sobrevivir en los juegos. Y lo peor solo tenia una muy pequeña posibilidad de ganar y una gran posibilidad de morir de una forma muy dolorosa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

-Tu mejor amiga... Esperen, ella vivia aqui antes, ¿como?-dije aturdido

-La Clave le asigno un lugar cuando su madre desaparecio de la faz de la tierra, creemos que ella la abandono, la encontraron casi muerta de hambre vagando por las afueras de Alicante, tenia multiples heridas que determinaban que alguien la habia golpeado, todos creen que fue su madre-dijo Robert- Ella no sabia su apellido, apenas tenia 3 años. Asi que La Clave le asigno un apellido, Fairchild, ya que la ultima desaparecio junto a Valentine. Despues de una reunion se decidio que vendria con nosotros ya que teniamos niños con la misma edad.

-Entonces, ella vivio aqui, ¿Por qué se fue?-pregunte

-Al cumplir 8 se puede ingresar a la academia, ella creia ser una carga para nosotros, quiero decir ella era una niña un poco traumatizada que vago por el bosque durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo.-dijo Robert-Ademas que su madre la golpeaba hasta sacarle sangre

-No lo expreses asi-regaño Maryse a Robert,-no fue asi, ella simplemente estaba un poco dañada. En todo caso se fue porque queria ser una buena cazadora de sombras, y que mejor lugar que la academia.-dijo Maryse hablando con cariño sobre ella.

-¿Porque jamas los oi hablar de ella?-pregunte

-No queriamos que te sintieras un reemplazo de ella al principio, luego simplemente se nos olvido decirtelo-dijo Maryse-Oh, esperen... se nos olvido. No nos hemos preocupado por Clary en todo este tiempo. Ella debe de haber estado esperando una carta o algo y nosotros la olvidamos. ¿Qué clase de persona soy?-se pregunto ella horrorozada

-Tranquila mamá, yo si le he enviado cartas-dijo Alec- Y tambien la fui a ver una vez.

-Oh gracias al angel-dijo Maryse al mismo tiempo que yo decia:

-¿Cuando hiciste eso?

-Bueno, siempre le envio cartas, y lo de visitarla fue hace unos 2 años.

-No lo entiendo, ¿cómo logro entrar a la academia?, pense que era solo para hombres-dije confundido

-Supero la prueba para entrar

-Pero dicen que es muy dificil

-Claro que lo es-dijo Alec, la primera etapa consiste en luchar contra otro chico y la segunda tienes que matar a un demonio

-¿Ella mato a un demonio a los 8 años?-dije sorprendido

-Si

-Vienen las entrevistas-dijo Isabelle-Le toca a Clary

Todos miramos denuevo la pantalla de la television.

-He aqui, la primera chica en la historia de los juegos de la academia-dijo el presentador- Clarissa Fairchild

-Hola, porfavor dime Clary-dijo ella, se veia nerviosa, muy adorable... Esperen, acabo de decir adorable, ninguna chica en adorable para mi, NINGUNA.

-Bueno querida ¿Que piensas de que hayas salido escogida para los juegos?-pregunto

-Para ser sincera, que tengo una maldita mala suerte-dijo, el presentador rio

-Si, la mayoria piensa eso. Ahora dime, sabemos que tu pasado fue muy dificil, ¿fue eso lo que te impulso a entrar a la academia donde se da el que se considera uno de los entrenamientos mas dificiles en la vida de un nefilim?

-No lo se, quiza

-Y, dime una chica tan guapa como tu debe tener algunos pretendientes ¿no?

-He tenido novios pero por ahora estoy disponible

-Okey, bueno te haremos una entrevista mas exclusiva en el transcurrir de la semana.-dijo el presentador- Buena suerte Clary.


End file.
